Life
by lilywhitechan
Summary: hanya kisah Lima anak kecil yang bertahan hidup di jalanan yang begitu kejam. kelimanya bertahan sebagai sebuah 'Keluarga'/ DBSK / jika masih punya hati bacalah sebentar saja / oneshoot


**Disclaimer : Mereka punya diri mereka sendiri serta orang tua mereka**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Family *mel tak yakin sama genrenya jadi terserah kalian aja yang menentukan ne .. ^^**

**Pair : Kalian saja yang menentukan ~**

**Warning : Typo,Gaje, OOC, EYD yang tidak sesuai, dan pastinya ceritanya pasaran~**

**Yang tidak suka silahkan tutup Tabnya oke ^^**

**~ o0o ~**

**.**

**~ o0o Life o0o ~**

**.**

Siang hari di seoul sungguh begitu teriknya mampu membuat para pengguna kendaraan umum maupun kendaraan pribadi mengeluh atas panasnya sinar matahari yang begitu panasnya. Semua orang akan berpikiran untuk berada di tempat yang sejuk dan dingin ketika berada di cuaca yang seperti neraka tapi tidak untuk seorang anak yang sedang berada di sebuah angkutan umum dengan baju yang kumal dan compang-camping tengah melantunkan sebuah lagu untuk para penumpang yang sedang kepanasan ataupun kesal terhadap perjalanan yang di tempuhnya.

Anak kecil itu masih terus melantunkan lagu yang sedang terkenal saat ini sampai selesai, begitu selesai melantunkan lagu tersebut anak itu membuka kantong plastik yang terbuat dari sebuah bungkusan permen dan mulai berjalan ke arah penumpang meminta sepeser uang hanya untuk sekedar mempertahankan hidupnya di jalanan yang begitu keras baginya. Sekeping uang logam pun mulai memasuki kantong yang di pegangnya. Yah walaupun tidak terlalu banyak tapi cukup untuk membuatnya dan dongsaengnya untuk melanjutkan hidupnya di jalanan. Setelah selesai meminta sekeping uang logam dari para penumpang anak kecil itu turun di sebuah perapatan jalan dimana lampu merah tengah menyala menyebabkan bis yang di tumpanginya berhenti.

"Hyung" sebuah teriakan membuat anak kecil yang baru saja turun dari bis harus menengok ke arah suara yang ternyata berasal dari dongsaengnya yang tengah berlari ke arahnya.

"Chunnie, Suie~ bagaimana pendapatan kalian?" tanyanya kepada kedua dongsaengnya yang sudah berada dihadapannya dengan wajah kelelahan akibat berlari ke arahnya.

"Lumayanlah.. Hyung sendiri bagaimana? Apa dapat banyak?"

Anak kecil yang dipanggil hyung itu tersenyum sambil memperlihatkan hasil yang didapatnya kepada kedua dongsaengnya "Nih kau liat sendiri saja chun." Keduanya pun melongok ke arah kantong yang diperlihatkan hyungnya. Terlihat banyak sekali kepingan uang logam dan kertas yang lumayan banyak berada di dalam kantong tersebut membuat keduanya berdecak kagum "Waah Hyung hebat bisa dapat sebanyak ini, Joongie Hyung dan Minnie pasti senang kita bisa makan hari ini" seru sebuah suara yang berasal dari salah satu dongsaengnya yang imut.

"Itu benar sekali Suie Kajja kita beli makanan untuk mereka berdua" ajak anak kecil yang dipanggil oleh kedua anak kecil lainnya dengan sebutan hyung. Kedua anak kecil lainnya pun mulai mengikuti anak kecil yang mereka panggil hyung tersebut.

**.**

**.**

"Joongie Hyung" panggil suara melengking mirip lumba-lumba begitu melihat hyungnya berada di luar rumah kardus mereka. Anak yang dipanggil pun menatap ketiga anak yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya dirinya menyipitkan matanya ke sebuah bungkusan yang berada di tangan anak bermata musang.

"Itu apa Yun?" tanyanya menunjuk bungkusan yang ada ditangan anak kecil bermata musang begitu ketiga anak tersebut berada dihadapannya.

"Ini? Ini makanan Jae, hari ini kita bisa makan. Nah sekarang panggil Minnie dia pasti senang" jawab anak bermata musang.

"Hmm" anak yang dipanggil Jae itu memasuki rumah kardus mereka dan kembali dengan seorang anak kecil yang tingginya melebihi anak yang menariknya keluar. "Minnie Jja kita makan liat Yunnie dan yang lainnya pulang membawa makanan."

"Jinja? Asyiiik makanan" seru anak kecil tinggi itu yang langsung merebut bungkusan yang berada di salah satu tangan hyungnya dan membukanya serta menaruhnya di salah bangku panjang yang ada di depan rumah kardus mereka.

Terlihatlah sebuah nasi lengkap dengan lauk pauk begitu bungkusan itu terbuka, anak yang dipanggil Minnie itu pun langsung meraup nasi beserta lauk pauknya ke mulutnya seakan-akan dirinya tidak pernah memakan makanan seperti itu seumur hidupnya. Dengan banyak nasi yang masih berada di dalam mulutnya, anak itu malah baru menawarkan makanan ke hyungnya yang sudah terbengong bahkan tertawa melihatnya "Hhung Hjja Hiha hakan hini hehak Ho (Hyung Jja kita makan ini enak loh)"

Melihat dongsaeng mereka yang makan seperti kesetanan serta jangan lupakan ajakannya yang sangat lucu itu membuat semua yang melihatnya tertawa dan salah satu dari anak yang tertawa itu pun mendekati dongsaeng terkecil di 'keluarga' mereka, mengusap nasi yang berantakan di sekitar mulutnya "Iya Minnie kita makan, Kajja semuanya kita makan" ajaknya kepada semua anggota 'keluarga'nya. Semuanya pun mulai mengerubungi makanan yang sudah dibuka oleh dongsaeng mereka dan mulai berebut makanan tersebut, memakannya dengan rakus seperti tidak pernah memakannya saja.

**.**

**.**

Mereka. Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, dan jangan lupakan magnae mereka Shim Changmin. Berjuang bertahan hidup di jalanan yang sangat kejam. Kelima anak tersebut dipertemukan oleh kejamnya takdir yang membuat mereka harus tinggal di jalanan.

Jung Yunho seorang anak yatim piatu, tinggal dengan pamannya yang selalu mabuk-mabukan setiap harinya, membuatnya pergi dari rumah pamannya karena tidak tahan akan perlakuan pamannya di saat mabuk yang akan memukulinya. Awalnya dia bertahan hidup seorang diri di jalanan hingga akhirnya dia bertemu dengan Kim Jaejoong atau nama sebenarnya Han Jaejoong . dirinya seorang anak panti asuhan yang sebenarnya sudah diangkat oleh keluarga kaya bermarga Kim namun dirinya tidak betah tinggal di dalam keluarga Kim yang selalu mengikatnya dengan segala peraturan yang ada, menyebabkan dirinya kabur dari rumah keluarga Kim. Ditengah acara kaburnya itu Jaejoong bertemu dengan Yunho yang ternyata juga kabur dari rumah pamannya.

Mereka berdua pun melanjutkan hidup di jalanan yang kejam berdua dan akhirnya mereka bertemu dengan Park Yoochun dan Kim Junsu. Park Yoochun dulunya seorang anak orang kaya tapi kini dirinya hidup seorang diri di jalanan akibat Appanya korupsi hingga membuatnya dipenjara serta semua harta keluarg Park disita oleh pihak yang berwajib. Segala kejadian itu membuat umma Yoochun mengalami syok hingga akhirnya ummanya tidak tahan akan segala kejadian yang dialaminya membuatnya nekat gantung diri dihadapan Yoochun. Menyebabkan Yoochun sendirian mengalami segalanya, menghadapi hidup sendirian di jalanan. Hingga dia bertemu dengan Kim Junsu anak seorang pelacur yang kabur dari rumahnya setelah mendengar Ummanya akan menjual dirinya. Mereka berdua hidup di jalanan hanya berdua saja sampai dipertemukan oleh Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong yang lebih tua dari mereka dan juga memiliki nasib yang sama.

Mereka berempat hidup bersama dijalanan hampir selama 2 tahun, hingga beberapa bulan yang lalu mereka bertemu dengan Shim Changmin seorang anak yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya. Mereka bertemu dengannya ketika dirinya di keroyok oleh anak-anak jalanan seusia mereka. Mereka berempat menolongnya dari pengeroyokan tersebut membawanya ke rumah kardus yang telah dibuat oleh keempat anak tersebut.

Mereka menanyakan dimana rumah Changmin namun Changmin tidak tahu dimana rumahnya karena dia memang tidak mengetahuinya yang saat itu berumur 6 tahun. Karena merasa kasihan mereka berempat memutuskan menerima Changmin di 'keluarga kecil' mereka.

Mereka berlima pun terus menjalani hidupnya di jalanan yang keras dan kejam hingga saat ini sampai mereka percaya mereka berlima akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan mereka. Kebahagiaan mereka berlima sebagai sebuah keluarga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

Fic ini terinspirasi saat mel waktu itu habis pulang kuliah melihat tiga orang anak jalanan yang makan di pinggir jalan tapi mereka masih bisa tersenyum dalam keadaan yang seperti itu. Miris ngeliatnya.

Mian jika fic ini mungkin dianggap menuhin ff di FFn, mel hanya ingin bikin fic bertema social dan family aja kok. Terserah kalian mau kasih review atau gak toh ini hanya sebuah unek-unek yang ada dipikiran mel aja.


End file.
